


【晋骨科|魔幻AU】三岔路口

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Relationships: 司马师/司马昭, 晋骨科
Kudos: 1





	【晋骨科|魔幻AU】三岔路口

1.  
三岔路口。  
你向左，我向右。

2.  
三岔路口跟前的这家旅馆生意一直不错。因为地处三岔路口，所以总是门庭若市，热闹得很。又因为地处三岔路口，往来住宿的多为旅客，于此匆匆一落脚，晨起无流连，所以围绕这家旅馆而生的个别奇闻怪谈也无妨它的生意兴旺。事实上，某种角度来说，住客更愿意不知道。  
不过身为当地总警司的钟毓前来拜访，就和那些奇怪之事不无关系了。

“我哥哥已经死了，让死者家属一遍遍回忆，算不算二次伤害？”  
“子上……”  
旅馆老板司马昭，作为司马家族延续至今的唯一当家人，多少有些本事。钟毓知道，他虽然不如他那位已经故去的兄长——传言中拥有一只“恶魔之眼”的司马家长子司马师，却仍然不可小觑。  
于是他放缓语声，唤了司马昭的乳名。这里只不过是一个小城，人和人之间彼此都相熟几分。  
“钟警官是我哥哥的同学，是非曲直，请由心证吧。”  
“子上，主祭不可能放过你们。”  
“证据呢？”  
“有人说夜里曾听到旅馆某一间房里传来奇怪的声音，流水声，男人的语声……”  
在司马昭将要不耐地接过话茬之前，钟毓加重了声音：“还有一个星期前的房间失火，火灾中尸体的身份还在调查，就算我给你交待，夏侯家族也不会放弃的。”  
司马昭沉默了。他的手指无意识地敲打着厚重的桃木桌面，眉心微皱，良久他才缓缓说：  
“所以你认为我必须退让。问题是，我哥哥的死，原本就少我一个交待。”  
他抬起头，从眉骨下望着钟毓，语调森冷：“我该向你要，还是向夏侯家要？”

三年前，司马家族继承人、长子司马师在旅馆意外暴亡。死亡现场异常血腥骇人，地上和墙壁上涂满了血和软组织画成的图案，尸体血肉模糊，左眼不翼而飞。现场有一把银质匕首，却不巧刻有庙堂主祭的家族纹章。  
在这里，主祭的职位常年为两大家族垄断，早已不是什么秘密。夏侯姓和曹姓两大家族之间存在姻亲，不过曹姓在多年前——从他们的父辈年轻时开始便已式微，到了年轻的夏侯家长子夏侯玄宣誓成为主祭之后，司马师娶了夏侯家的独女。可惜红颜薄命，这位身娇体贵的大小姐婚后仅仅一年便香消玉殒。  
所以司马昭怀疑夏侯家与司马师的死有关系，在钟毓看来倒也合乎情理。夏侯玄坚称那把刻有他族徽的匕首是妹妹出嫁随身之物，反过来指控司马家秘密研究禁术，谋害其妹在先，司马师的死是自食其果。双方各执一词，唯独缺证据。  
凭心来讲，钟毓信的是唯物论。他的工作要求的是证据，而不是故事。故而这一直是一桩悬案。而雄心勃勃的司马师的死对于家族不啻为一记重创，其弟司马昭接管了包括这间旅馆在内的全部家产。  
“案子要一件一件结。你帮我这个忙，我自然有办法帮你。”  
“好吧，警官，两天之后，我会给你你想要的。”

“我希望你不会让我失望。”  
钟毓说。不知是不是错觉，或者是司马师死后他和司马昭打交道的次数多起来才发现，司马昭比他在其他人眼中的表象，更像司马师。他们兄弟俩看起来完全相反，印象中钟毓总觉得司马昭没心没肺、胸无大志，是个纨绔少爷。司马师从来都很疼他这个弟弟，也许司马师生前还是教了司马昭一些东西，又或者这本就是流淌在他们家族血液里的禀性。

“我知道你不信这些，其实我也不信。”  
身着玄色长衫的主祭夏侯玄自彩窗旁转过身，笼罩在绚烂光影下的脸庞清瘦苍白。“但是看看曹家的如今，我没有忘记过我妹妹的死，同样也有曹叡，甚至曹丕，从司马懿开始，或者早在那之前，阴谋就已经开始。”  
“我需要证据，泰初。”  
“我知道。”主祭惨然一笑：“唯一的问题是，我对此虽然有所洞察，却无法将它们化为可以凭信的证据。毁灭近在眼前，我可以看见它的征兆。”  
钟毓叹了一口气：“既然如此，为什么就不能放弃、一走了之，泰初？走吧，离开此地重新开始。让该毁灭的去毁灭，庙堂的香火越来越稀薄，信仰在这个小地方的大多数人的眼里都早已消解。我说这话只是以一个朋友的身份：这里没有值得你留下的理由。”  
“你也是那对兄弟的朋友，你会劝司马昭离开吗？”  
“我们都曾是同窗，父辈的恩怨就该留在父辈。”

“我不能。”

3.  
那对兄弟是恶魔。  
他们都是。

夏侯玄捏着这张字条。这是嫁给司马师的夏侯徽给兄长草草写就的只言片语，在她死亡前便寄往一个并不存在的地址，而当它退回寄信地址——即夏侯家宅的时候，她已经死在了司马家。  
他感到深深的疲倦。他对钟毓说的是真的，他记得妹妹的死，还有其他人的，但实际上，从心底里，他不确定自己是否对死亡还有感觉。  
回想来，从父亲的不幸因病早逝开始，他的确已经见过太多死亡。夏侯徽不是同辈中的第一个，夏侯玄的多年密友何晏在前一年因为药物过量死在家中，曾经那么美丽精致动人的皮囊化作一具冷冰冰的尸体，嘴唇乌紫，死前有抽搐和痉挛发作。

“我对此深表遗憾。”  
司马师在葬礼上对他说，语声饱含深切的哀悼，可夏侯玄看得分明，对方的右眼里毫无感情，左眼藏在画着繁复花纹的眼罩下。上学时夏侯玄见过一次司马师的那只血红色的眼睛，长辈们说那是不祥与被诅咒的象征。越过司马师的肩头，曹爽在他背后不远冷笑。  
曹爽死于溺亡。彼时还只是一名年轻警司的钟毓出具了尸检报告，称他是因为酗酒，不慎在湿滑的河岸上跌了一跤，摔进水里没能再爬起来。  
没有直接证据表明这些意外和司马师有关，一切发生得那么恰好。曹爽死了，曹家再无人可以撑起门面，而靠着祖辈姻亲的关系，夏侯玄帮助自己年幼的远房表侄处置了一部分家产。就算曹爽不死，夏侯玄也不会和曹叡死后仅剩的、以曹爽为代表的曹姓走得太近——嚣张跋扈又腹中空空的曹爽，是他最不乐见的那一类人。

秩序在崩坏。夏侯玄从往来庙堂的香客之中察觉到这一点。踏进庙堂，人总还怀着几分敬畏，打起精神撑起人的模样。而他们走到庙堂之外，走进无边黑暗里，谁知本真面目？司马师和司马昭兄弟从不来这里，夏侯玄在庙堂之外和司马师见面，商讨他和自己妹妹的婚事，司马昭作为自己兄长的陪客大剌剌坐在一边，一副漫不经心神思游离的模样。夏侯玄并不介意，但心里总觉得说不上哪里不太对。  
像是不同花色却硬要凑成一双的两只袜子给他的感觉。然而这对兄弟确实可称是兄友弟恭的典范。

回想至此，他忽然惊觉那一天便是他人生中的一个三岔路口。他走错了方向，从而亲手将自己的妹妹推向恶魔之手。

主祭将桌面上的香烛连同一切银质的器具都扫落在地，捏着薄薄的字条，痛苦地用双手捂住脸。

透过指缝，他看到一身血的司马师，左眼是个血红的空洞，就那么冷冷地看着他。

4.  
“哥哥的眼睛还疼吗？”

司马昭蹑手蹑脚地推开旅馆二楼走廊尽头的房门，坐在桌边的人向他转过脸，用手掩着左脸。  
“好多了。”  
司马师低声说，看着胞弟走到自己面前，蹲跪在他腿间，一只手抚上他的面颊，缠绵流连的同时慢慢移开他的手。

那只左眼因完全充血呈现血红颜色。恶魔之眼，确实是很有说服力的描述。  
司马昭就着一只手勾着司马师后脑的姿势，仰脸去亲自己的兄长。一边唇舌纠缠一边起身跨坐在兄长身上，换司马师仰在椅背，在一吻终时呼吸急促。  
“哥哥已经是有妇之夫了。”  
司马昭这么说着，一颗一颗解开司马师的衬衫纽扣。而他的兄长闭着眼，只从胸腔里哼出一声作为回应，听不明态度，总不过是纵容司马昭的胡作非为。  
“你再这么搞下去，她就快发现了。”  
“在这里无论哥哥叫多大声，嫂嫂都听不见。还是说……你提起她，是想她听见更好？”  
“闭嘴，快点。”

不正常的大片潮红色从司马师的脸颊直染到胸膛上，比他年轻三岁的司马昭不知疲倦地索求着他，同出一母的两具男性身体以最原始紧密的方式结合在一起。司马昭贪求着司马师肉体的挽留和吮吸 ，低下头叼住兄长的喉结：  
“真想吃掉你啊……子元……哥哥……”  
圈在他肩颈的手臂收紧了，司马师喘息着，断续地回答他：“你已经……在了……”  
“不够。还不够……”  
司马昭着迷地舔吮着自己兄长的脖颈，舌尖沿着利落的下颌线一路向上到耳垂，下半身用一种恨不得刺穿兄长肚腹的架势撞击湿软的肉穴深处：“我想当着所有人的面，告诉所有人你是我的，我想治好你的眼睛，我想你留在我身边，永远，死亡也不能将你夺走……”  
兄弟相奸的快感在这一瞬间同时将他们没顶。司马师用力仰起头，屈服于情欲的鞭挞而剧烈地颤抖。无声的尖叫持续了至少五秒甚至更长，司马昭在他的身体里按下扳机，而他对此已全然丧失知觉。

“死亡也不会把我从你身边夺走，我向你保证……”

床上的保证言犹在耳，他们却已行过三岔路口。

5.  
钟毓坐在自己家的办公桌旁闭目养神。对于他来说，办公室和家的区别不大，一样简朴、凌乱、被卷宗和线索板所占据。  
三岔路口旅馆失火现场的尸首验明正身，是来自邻市的无业游民。对于这个结果钟毓说不上是感到意外、还是意料之中。“不要轻易去碰旧伤口。”他的前任上司在调离前曾对他说，而钟毓终于能解开所有卷宗的权限，大致翻看过，敏锐地注意到近十年来当地命案阴霾下的、事物之间的内在联系——围绕旅馆、或者说从父辈开始的围绕司马家的一些蛛丝马迹。  
单纯只是因为注意到了就没法忽视，钟毓想，在维持现状的稳定之外，他总还是得做点什么，好更靠近“真”。  
这使得他为“平衡”做出的努力在很多时候看起来有些近乎虚伪的可笑。

“嘀嗒、嘀嗒……”机械时钟单调地运转着，视觉的暂时关闭使他对声音更加敏感。他最近越来越常失眠，越来越多地数自己心跳或者时钟的拍子。  
“咔哒”，门锁锁舌弹响的声音。

“哥。”这声音是钟会，钟毓的异母弟弟，今年刚满十八岁，走路惯常无声无息。“司马昭要我把这个给你。”  
钟毓睁开眼，接过钟会扔给他的信封，打开来，是针对司马师之死一案的撤销指控决定。  
“暑假快结束了。”  
他说。钟会自幼聪颖，一路跳级，考到了外地读大学，还有一年毕业。这个暑假回来主动提出去司马昭那儿打工，省得钟毓每天忙里忙外还要看他闲在家里碍眼。  
钟毓由着他去。钟会是钟父的老来子，可惜钟家长辈没得早，钟会自五岁起就和在外上警校的兄长相依为命，钟毓要嫌他早就嫌了。父母的不幸成了钟会的不幸，当年一度有小孩向他扔石头，甚至他们的家长背后让自己的孩子远离钟会，说钟会“克”死了自己双亲，这些议论钟毓心里也都清楚。也许正是有这种原因，促使钟会对司马师兄弟俩产生了某种亲切感，那时钟毓也经常托自己的好友帮忙照顾钟会，钟会后来专爱往三岔路口的旅馆跑，总不会是司马昭真的给他下了什么咒。  
“嗯。”  
提起这个话题钟会一副无精打采的样子，像是被晒蔫了。然后他看着自家兄长手里的纸，恢复了几分好奇的神采：  
“说什么的？”  
“司马昭撤销指控了。”  
“不会吧，那个兄控……真这么说了？”  
“他没跟你说说为什么？”钟毓把纸一折，手腕一撤躲开了钟会伸来的手。后者撇撇嘴，重新回椅子上坐好：“跟我有什么说的……谁不知道司马师心里只有事业，司马昭心里只有他哥。”  
钟毓哑然，这话倒也没说错，比起心思缜密、几乎把阴鸷写在脸上的司马师，司马昭确实可称是胸无大志。继承家族遗产以来除了为亲兄那桩旧事折腾，不见他有别的什么动作。又见钟会手肘支在桌面上，身子倾过来：“那夏侯玄那儿怎么办？我还真觉得夏侯徽就是司马师杀的——”  
“为什么？”  
“为了嫁妆啊，哥你看没看过别的案例啊。”  
“我看没看过不重要，不过我肯定教过你，没证据不要乱说话。你在司马昭那儿打暑假工也不是一天两天，没找找证据？”  
“上次告诉你了，旅馆二楼走廊尽头的房间里的奇怪声音——”  
“不要故事。”  
“那有住客说晚上见过带着眼罩的人，路过楼下，向上看呢？”  
钟毓直揉额角：  
“你明天去跟司马昭说一声，说火灾死者身份查明了，旅馆停业整顿一个星期。一个星期后你也差不多该收拾东西回学校，毕业争取留在外地，别回来了。”  
“夏侯玄那边呢？”  
“我去告诉他，你别跟着掺和。”

这回钟会彻彻底底垂下头。“哦。”

6.  
司马昭用钥匙打开了二楼尽头的房间门。  
过去他常常在这间房子里和司马师颠鸾倒凤，而司马师的尸体在这里被发现之后，这间房间理所应当地就没有再对任何人开放过。  
他当然不必对所有住客都陈明原委，只说这间房中已有住客。

对他来说，这不算是说谎。

“哥哥的一切，我都想要……”  
“够了……”  
司马师徒劳地揪紧司马昭后脑的短发，嘴上的推拒就显得没那么真心实意。

司马昭躺在那张曾经两个人同享的大床中，手摸进枕头下面，摸到了什么东西。他用指尖勾住拿出来：是司马师曾经戴过的眼罩。  
他拿在手上，对着灯光看眼罩内侧布料上已经干涸的斑斑血迹。良久，将它压在自己的左眼上。

他不知道其他人的血是什么味道，但他知道自己的，和司马师的。  
温热甘甜——同出同源。

他闭着眼，想象自己仍然被兄长所拥抱。血从司马师那只鲜红色的眼睛里淌下来，淌得他满手都是。

和其他所有合格的、懂得爱护弟弟的兄长一样，司马师是他们中做得最好的。司马昭的童年在父母和兄长的宠爱下，没有任何可能扭曲心灵的心理阴影。他努力回忆这种占有欲和眷恋的来源，回忆中却是司马师给他的一遍遍温柔的吻。  
他生来便爱司马师，司马师也爱他。司马师在爱他之外还想要家族的复兴，而他只想要司马师。家族是司马师作为长子应得的财富与责任，而他从很早之前就确认，自己只想要司马师。  
我们不会分开得太久，哥哥。

“司马昭让步了。”  
钟毓白天去了一趟庙堂。祭祀和祷告之所总是保持着非比寻常的凉爽，他嗅出空气中萦绕着浓郁的松香。  
夏侯玄比上一次他们见面时更加苍白。

钟会在已经清空的旅馆里同司马昭见面。  
“刚好我要出一趟远门。”司马昭说。旅馆的停业本就在他计划之内。  
“那，夏侯玄那边，有需要我帮忙去一趟的吗？”钟会试探着问。  
司马昭看着钟会，露出一个看穿了男孩心思的笑。  
“笑什么？”  
钟会不喜欢这种被当成小孩一样的感觉，又期盼司马昭能给他个由头。

司马昭打开一个上锁的柜子，从中拿出一个十公分见方的木质匣子。匣子做工精致，上了一把锁。司马昭把它按在桌面上推给钟会：  
“如果没找到夏侯玄，给你哥也行。”  
司马昭始终在唇角保有一缕微薄笑意，落在钟会眼里，不由得心里发毛。  
“不过我知道你肯定有办法给夏侯玄，你不是喜欢他吗？祝你好运，有些机会，错过了就不再有了。”

7.  
日落时，夏侯玄一个人在祭台前做着晚祷。  
他没有给钟毓明确的答复，内心深处除了不甘心，还有一层无法明言的恐惧：  
那对兄弟杀了他妹妹，也终究会杀了他。  
每当夜幕降临，他不止一次觉得某种刺眼的颜色潜伏在黑暗里，鲜血肆意地在任何他视线不及的阴暗之处横流，从墙角开始，终有一天会把整间庙堂都吞噬。直到日出之后，一切又恢复正常。  
最后一抹夕阳的颜色彻彻底底离开窗棂，夏侯玄听到背后传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声。  
亡灵不会有脚步声。  
他回过头，看见了钟会。

“……大门还没关……”可能是夏侯玄的受惊太过明显，钟会有些手足无措地解释。他从来没踏足过这里，小时候庙堂的香火还盛，总是有很多其他人，内心里他也厌恶以这里为象征的那些人的道貌岸然，唯一不同的是夏侯玄。主祭终身不被允许结婚，哪怕是被人群簇拥也永远显得神秘而清冷，享受着所有人的赞誉，和钟会自己比起来，如同活在世界的两个极端。  
夏侯玄一直当他是小孩子。而钟会去外地上学之后，就更没有接近夏侯玄的机会了。

“司马昭要我把这个给你……”  
钟会递出匣子，总觉得似乎遗落了什么。但是夏侯玄向他走来，仅仅是意识到这一点就让他心跳加快。  
夏侯玄有点诧异地接过来，还未等细看就被钟会抓住了手腕。  
“泰初……”  
夏侯玄抽出手，向后退了一步。钟会热切地看着他，却顾及到夏侯玄的抗拒，站在原地。  
“我要走了……”  
“你哥哥说过你的情况，离开是对的。”  
“你呢？”  
“我？”  
“你……打算一辈子守着这里吗？”  
“我有我的职责。”  
夏侯玄垂下头，脸隐在烛火的阴影里。  
“你不懂。”

钟会张了张嘴，终究是无言。他后退一步、两步，转头跑了出去。

夏侯玄站在原地，很久，久到外面的冷风直吹进来，吹熄了几支烛火。他穿过庙堂，走到门口，闩上了朱红色的大门。  
他重新点亮那些用作供奉的香烛，回到祭台边，拿起那只匣子，才想起没有钥匙。也许钟会忘了拿钥匙，他一边想着一边捏住锁，用力向下拉了一下，锁芯居然自动弹开了。

他打开了盒盖。

8.  
庙堂焚毁于一场彻夜大火。

钟毓茫然地站在焦黑的砖木中间，除了尸体，他发现了一把半熔的银质匕首，一只沾血的眼罩——很像是司马师用过的东西。他最后一眼扫过去，看到有什么东西在废墟之中闪亮。  
那是一个巴掌大的、可以被装进十公分大小的匣子里的玻璃广口瓶，瓶身有裂缝，曾经装在里面的液体都洒了出去。钟毓屏住了气——一只血红的眼球在这只破裂的玻璃瓶里注视着他。

夏侯玄生前留下的日记显示他长期饱受亲妹之死的折磨，以致产生了严重的幻觉。  
那对兄弟是恶魔。  
他这么写到。  
“他们想要，就让他们拿去吧。”

9.  
他们在火中神圣的庙堂里拥吻。火焰净化一切阻碍，也净化一切罪恶。

“我好想你……哥哥……”  
“我也是……昭儿……”

10.  
三岔路口。  
你向左，我向右。  
一分为二，合二为一。

完.


End file.
